


Not Quite A House-Elf

by Kastaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted at fandom_stocking: http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/355144.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Quite A House-Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



> Originally posted at fandom_stocking: http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/355144.html

"What do you even _do_ to a house-elf to get one of those?"

Draco gestured vaguely in the direction of the magical cage in which the tall, pointy-eared figure was standing impassively, watching their conversation.

"Look, let's not discuss it in front of him, we don't know how far he can hear us - and I bet he can lip-read," hissed Harry, looking pointedly away from the cage.

"Where else did you want to go? Both of us have to stay here and guard it - we know it can take any one Auror if we stop paying attention for a moment."

"Then maybe you should just shut up?" suggested Harry. "I know that not hearing the sound of your own stupid voice for thirty seconds is difficult for a Malfoy, but..."

Their musings were interrupted by an unfamiliar whining noise - quite different from the sound of Apparation, which they hadn't been expecting either, given the place was heavily warded against it.

Nevertheless, the slight sparkling in the air was warning enough.

"Shit!" said Draco, drawing his wand.

"Not a spell, Draco," replied Harry, cooly. "Stupify!"

The intruder, a heavyset man in his thirties wearing a very similar strange uniform to the one they had taken off their captive - although in gold, instead of blue - flew backwards satisfyingly in a burst of red light and hit the far wall with a winded "oof".

"Stay right there," Draco warned, "or we do it again."

"Okay, okay," said the man, raising his hands in surrender. Harry was impressed; there had been quite a bit of power behind that curse. He was just wondering what the boxy-looking device in the gentleman's hand was and considering telling him to drop it when in one swift manoever he had pointed it at the pair of them and pressed a button.

Draco managed to get a Shield Charm in the way, but the backwash still caused them both to stumble backwards.

"Petrificus Totalus!" called Harry, recovering quickly. The curse swiftly flew across the room and took effect, but in the intervening seconds, the new intruder had thrown another small box through the bars of the cage.

Flipping it open, their first prisoner intoned calmly, "Spock to the Enterprise. Two to beam up."

"Expelliarmus!" exclaimed Draco, jabbing his wand towards the device, but it was too late; the whining sound returned, to signal the rapid disappearing of both captive and intruder.

"This is all your fault, Draco," Harry blamed him, pre-emptively.


End file.
